Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, watches, and the like may be subject to environments with liquid, such as water. For example, a mobile phone may be used outdoors in the rain, or may accidentally be dropped into a puddle of water. In another example, a digital watch may be used during swimming or showering. Water and other liquids may potentially harm electrical components of devices. In addition, while external surfaces of electronic devices may be treated with waterproof or water resistant coatings, internal components, such as circuitry, may be susceptible to damage from liquid. Accordingly, water resistant and water proof devices and components may be desired.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. Different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.